Chanbaek
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Ini cerita oneshoot tentang Chanbaek. Masih bingung konsepnya gimana, dan ada kemungkinan pair akan berubah. Tapi entahlah, liat aja nanti.


**Oneshoot**

 **Cast: ChanBaek**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: PWP, GS, Bahasa non baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Baek, nanti mampir ke rumah kakak ya."

Baekhyun ngerutin dahinya, tumben nih kak Chanyeol ngajakin mampir ke rumahnya, biasanya juga gak pernah.

"Mau ngapain emang kak? Tumben ngajakin Baekkie mampir, biasanya kan kita misah di perempatan."

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol emang tetanggaan tapi kepisah blok. Dari perempatan rumahnya Chanyeol lurus, kalo rumah Baekhyun harus belok kanan.

"Gakpapa. Kakak cuma mau ngajakin nonton doang. Tadi si Jongin ngasihin dvd ke kakak. Katanya filmnya seru. Kan kemaren kamu bilang sendirian di rumah, jadi daripada bosen mending mampir aja kita nonton bareng."

Baekhyun mikir keras. Yaudah deh daripada sendirian di rumah, mending dia ikutan ke rumah kak Chanyeol aja.

"Okedeh kak, tapi nanti kita mampir beli snack dulu ya."

"Oke Baek."

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang lagi di minimarket gak jauh dari kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Kak Chanyeol, mending rasa jagung apa keju?"

Baekhyun ngeliatin snack rasa jagung bakar sama keju. Dia bingung milih yang mana. Biasa lah, dia kan doyan ngemil. Pengennya beli kedua-duanya, tapi sayang duit. Jadi dia minta pilihin sama Chanyeol aja.

"Jagung bakar aja Baek, lebih enak."

"Eh tapi kan sekarang Baekkie lagi kepengen rasa keju kak. Yaudahlah keju aja. Beli yang jagung bakarnya besok aja."

Lahh si anjing. Ngapain nanya-nanya Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol cuma hela nafas doang. Untung ini Baekhyun, coba kalo si Jongin temen itemnya dari jaman make popok bareng yang kek gini, udah dia sleding saking keselnya.

.

.

"Cuma ini aja kak? Gak mau nambah kentang gorengnya sekalian? Beli 2 gratis 1 loh."

Mbak minimarket nawarin sambil mesem-mesem liatin Chanyeol. Maklumlah, Chanyeol itu kan gantengnya kebangetan jadi sering di modusin sama cewek-cewek.

Chanyeolnya sih cuek aja, udah biasa di modusin. Tapi si Baekhyun yang gondok banget. Dia gak suka sama mbak-mbak yang godain kak Chanyeol.

Lahh padahal mereka gak ada hubungan apa-apa, cuma tetanggaan doang. Tapi Baekhyun juga gak tau kenapa dia kesel banget. Dia gak suka sama cewek yang nyari perhatian Chanyeol.

"Gak mbak, ini aja."

Ini kak Chanyeol juga cuek-cuek aja. Ngeselin banget. Kasarin tuh cewek kek, biar kapok.

"Mau pulsanya sekalian kak?"

Mbak-mbaknya tambah ngeselin. Bukannya cepet-cepet si mbak malah sengaja ngelambat-lambatin ngitung belanjaan mereka. Anjing lah.

.

"Kak Chanyeol.. Nanti beli bubble tea dulu ya, Baekkie lagi kepengen.."

Anjing! Chanyeol hampir mimisan ya Tuhan! Sumpah, Baekhyun imut banget sekarang. Matanya sayu-sayu gitu kayak puppy, terus bibirnya di monyong-monyongin. Belum lagi tangannya yang meluk lengan Chanyeol sampe kenyal-kenyal dadanya kerasa. Chanyeol kan jadi pengen nganuin.

"i..iya Baek"

Sial! Suara Chanyeol sampe serak-serak gitu terus kayak orang gagap saking saltingnya. Sedangkan mbak-mbak minimarket langsung ngeburuin ngitungin belanjaan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

Alamat ini cogan udah taken pikir si mbak minimarket. Terus si mbak ngeliatin Baekhyun yang masih lirik-lirikan sama Chanyeol.

Ngelawan beginian mana menang gue, pikir si mbak. Nyadar diri juga mbaknya.

.

"Semuanya 73.000 won kak"

Chanyeol terus ngambil dompetnya dan nyodorin 100.000 won dan langsung dikasih kembalian sama si mbak-mbak. Mungkin si mbak pengen mereka cepetan pergi dari minimarket kali ya, saking gak kuatnya liat kemesraan yang disodorin didepan muka si mbak yang jomblo.

Tapi tetep aja si mbak modusin ngenain tangannya ke tangan Chanyeol yang gede. Baekhyun yang nyadar langsung narik lengan Chanyeol biar cepetan. Kasian banget kamu mbak.

Chanyeol ngambilin belanjaannya terus ngelingkarin tangannya di pinggul ramping Baekhyun.

Sengaja.

Lumayan lah, gabisa nganu meluk dikit juga gapapa. HE HE.

.

.

"Baek, kamu ganti baju aja. Baju gantinya cari aja di lemari kakak, kakak mau ngambil air es dulu."

Chanyeol ngasihin ranselnya ke Baekhyun, nyuruh Baekhyun duluan ke kamar dia. Sedangkan dia sendiri ke dapur, mau ngambil minum biar nanti pas nonton dia gak usah bolak-balik ke dapur kalo Baekhyun kepengen air putih.

Baekhyun tuh emang kebiasaan kalo ngemil suka haus, dan kepengennya minum air putih. Karena kata Baekhyun kalo aus minum yang manis-manis malah jadinya tambah aus.

Chanyeol bawa plastic isi cemilan dari minimarket tadi terus sebelah tangannya bawa nampan isi gelas sama sebotol air es.

Baru aja dia masuk kamar, jantung Chanyeol udah hampir copot rasanya.

Gimana gak mau copot coba, di depan sana Baekhyun lagi nungging sampe pantatnya keliatan gegara dia cuma pake kaos kegedean tanpa celana.

Si Bakhyun emang minta dianu banget ya. Gak tau apa kalo Chanyeol tuh suka gak tahan kalo lagi bareng dia.

"Baek kamu ngapain sampe nungging-nungging gitu?"

Chanyeol negakin badan Baekhyun sambil nutupin pantatnya. Bisa bahaya dia kalo kelepasan nganuin Baekhyun.

Sekarang aja papa Byun –papa Baekhyun- gak terlalu suka sama dia, apalagi kalo dia polosin Baekhyun. Bisa batal jadi menantu dia.

"Eh kak Chanyeol, ini Bakkie dari tadi mau nyalain tv, tapi tv nya kok gak nyala-nyala ya?"

Chanyeol ikutan ngeliatin tv nya. Bisa gagal nonton nih mereka kalo tv nya rusak, padahal ini tv baru aja di beliin sama papa Park satu set sama home teaternya minggu lalu.

Gak usah kaget gitu lah.

Nih ya dikasih tau. Chanyeol itu anaknya orang kaya. Papa Park, papa Chanyeol termasuk pengusaha yang mempengaruhi perekonomian Korea. Jadi gak berlebihan kalo kamar pribadinya punya home teater.

.

.

Chanyeol ngecrekin tv nya lagi, siapa tau bakal nyala, tapi masih aja gak nyala juga. Chanyeol ngelongoin kepalanya ke belakang tv, mungkin ada cicak masuk stopkontak terus bikin kabelnya konsleting kali ya.

Lah anjing! Chanyeol rasanya pengen terjun dari balkon aja deh. Ternyata tvnya gak nyala karena emang kabelnya belum di colokin ke stopkontak. Mau sampe bego juga gak bakal nyala curut.

"Baek, tadi kabelnya belum kamu colokin?"

"Lahh iya kak? Pantes gak nyala-nyala ya?"

Chanyeol cuma ngelus dada doang sama kepolosan Baekhyun yang menjurus ke bego. Dicrekin sampe bego juga itu tv gak bakal nyala kalo gak disambungin ke stopkontak. Duhh Baek, untung Chanyeol tuh sayang. Coba kalo gak, udah Chanyeol tendang ke luar deh.

.

Chanyeol bongkar isi tasnya nyariin dvd dari Jongin, terus nyalain dvd dan segera nyusulin Baekhyun ke sofa di depan tv. Sementara Baekhyun udah ngemil aja. Panteslah kalo badannya rada semok, orang hobinya ngemil. Tapi gapapa. Chanyeol suka kok. Baekhyun makin gemesin. HE HE.

"Kak, ini filmnya cerita tentang apa?"

Chanyeol kesadar dari lamunannya, pas Baekhyun ngajakin ngobrol. Filmnya masih belum mulai, baru perkenalan tokoh sama produser dan lain-lain.

"Kakak juga gak tau Baek. Di covernya cuma ada poster doang. Tapi kata Jongin sih seru, ceritanya tentang vampire gitu."

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk doang. Sambil ngeliatin poster di cover dvd. Bener kata Chanyeol, di covernya cuma ada poster doang bergambar cowok yang giginya bertaring dan mulutnya ngalirin darah, terus ada cewek yang megang pistol. Kayaknya si cewek itu vampire hunter deh.

Baekhyun ngalihin pandangannya ke tv pas filmnya udah mulai, dia negakin badannya nyoba focus ke film.

.

.

Seorang cewek pake gaun terusan warna putih lari-lari ngehindarin sesuatu. Dia lari terengah-engah sambil sesekali ngeliatin ke arah belakangnya yang cuma nampakin gelap karena hari udah malam. Kakinya kotor banget karna kena lumpur.

Cewek itu kemudian sembunyi di belakang tong sampah. Dia gak peduli sama busuknya bau dari tong sampah tempat dia sembunyi, begitu juga sama kotornya gaun putih yang dia pake. Dia ngintipin pelan.

Saking fokusnya dia ngintipin di depan sana, tanpa dia sadarin ada tangan dengan kuku runcing yang hampir kena tengkuknya.

Grepp

"Aaaaaakkkkkhh"

Anjing! Chanyeol kaget banget njirrr.

Chanyeol bukan kaget karena teriakan cewek di film yang sekarang lagi sekarat gegara dibunuh vampire. Film macam beginiannya mah gak ada pengaruhnya sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kaget karna teriakan Baekhyun di samping telinga dia terus meluk-meluk dia sambil nunjuk tv heboh. Rasanya jantung Chanyeol mau copot karna kaget akibat teriakan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baek gausah ngagetin gitu dong, itu vampirenya udah ilang kok."

Chanyeol ngelus-ngelus tangan Baekhyun yang tegang. Rada kasian juga sama Baekhyun, tangannya sampe gemeteran gini. Padahal barusan dia sedikit gondok karna sebenernya dia gak suka nonton bareng orang yang suka ngagetin.

Chanyeol baru sadar dari ngelus-ngelusnya pas dia ngerasa dada Baekhyun yang kena badannya. kenyal-kenyal gitu.

Anjing! Belalainya dibawah sana jadi berdiri.

Sabar dek, tunggu sah dulu ya baru ntar bisa nganu Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun udah negakin badannya, sementara Chanyeol yang pelukan dibadannya udah dilepas sama Baekhyun ngerasa kehilangan. Baru aja dia enak-enak ngelus Baekhyun, udah dilepas aja.

"Ehh kak, itu mereka lagi ngapain?"

Chanyeol ngalihin pandangan ke tv.

Kutil anjing!

Jantung Chanyeol mau copot ya Tuhan. Di depan sana. Tepatnya di tv, film yang mereka tonton lagi nampilin adegan yang bikin belalai Chanyeol makin keras.

Si cewek lagi uh ah uh ah karna lubangnya lagi di sumpelin sama titid dari bawah, terus badannya mantul-mantul saking kerasnya sodokan yang dilakuin cowok dibawahnya.

"Ehh kak, kok ceweknya ngerang sih? Dia bilang sakit tapi kok kayak keenakan gitu ya?"

Lahh si curut got nanya nya! Chanyeol ngalihin perhatiannya ke Baekhyun yang lagi nuntut jawaban dia. Baekhyun ini polosnya gak ketulungan deh. Udah 17 tahun masih gak ngerti yang begituan.

Chanyeol kan jadi antara senang sama sedih.

Senang karna berarti nanti dia orang pertama yang molosin Baekhyun, sedih karna Baekhyun gak nyadar-nyadar kalo belalainya dibawah sana perlu belaian.

"mmm.. ceweknya sebenernya lagi keenakan Baek."

"Ehh iya kak? Tapi kok dia bilang sakit sih? Kenapa dia kesakitan padahal kakak bilang dia keenakan?"

Nahhloh mampus lu biji kuda!

Chanyeol bingung mau jawab apa. tadinya dia ngejawab aja biar Baekhyun gak nanya-nanya lagi. Lahh ini nanyanya malah bikin Chanyeol tambah pusing.

Baekhyun udah ngalihin perhatian sepenuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Udah Baek. kita kan lagi nonton, jangan nanya-nanya kakak gitu."

"Iihh kak Chanyeol. Baekkie kan cuma pengen tau."

Baekhyun monyongin bibirnya. Imut parah.

Chanyeol pengen nyosor tapi takut. Chanyeol cuma ngingetin papa Byun kalo lagi marah aja udah ini. Dia mikir entar dia gak di restuin kalo nganuin Baekhyun.

"Ehh kak, kok ceweknya makanin belalai si cowok sih? Iiieew"

Mati ajalah orang yang ngasihin ini dvd!

Dasar Jongin si kutil kebo.

Liat aja besok, gue tendangin pantatnya sampe mampus. Chanyeol sibuk nyumpahin Jongin, nyuekin Baekhyun yang udah ngerutin dahinya rada kesel karna di cuekin sama Chanyeol.

"Iiih kak Chanyeol. Pertanyaan Baekkie di jawab dong, jangan dicuekin."

Baekhyun ngerucutin bibirnya.

Astaga!

Dedek Chanyeol dibawah sana rasanya makin meronta ngeliatin Baekhyun yang imutnya kebangetan, mana baju yang dipake kegedean lagi. Pundaknya jadi melorot gitu. Eehh anjir si Baekhyun gak pake bra ya? Kok pundaknya mulus bebas tali sih? Pantes tadi pas nempel lengan, putingnya kerasa banget.

Papa Byun, maafin Chanyeol.

"Ehh kak Chan-mmmmhh"

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun kaget banget pas Chanyeol narik tangan dia sampe dia ngangkangin Chanyeol.

Mamaa.. bibir Baekkie dimakan sama kak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mau nangis rasanya. Bibirnya diisep kencang banget sama Chanyeol, udah gitu tangannya Chanyeol masuk ke bajunya terus ngeremas dadanya. Kan dia bukan sapi yang susunya bisa diperas kayak gitu.

Eh tapi makin lama kok enak ya?

"Ahh kak Chanyeol geli..hh"

Baekhyun megangin tangan Chanyeol dari luar bajunya, sementara Chanyeol lagi ngemutin lehernya sampe leher Baekhyun terasa basah.

"Ahh"

Baekhyun kaget pas Chanyeol ngisep keras lehernya sampe nyeri-nyeri gitu. Terus tangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah dan ngegenggam kedua bongkahan pantatnya. Enak banget rasanya. Baekhyun sampe lemes.

Chanyeol nyibakin celana dalam Baekhyun ke samping terus langsung ngeraba-raba nyari klitorisnya. Pas udah dapet langsung di mainin aja sampe Baekhyun teriak keenakan. Suaranya bahkan udah ngalahin suara cewek di film mereka yang masih keputer.

Chanyeol ngelepasin emutannya dari leher Baekhyun terus ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lagi kepayahan sama jari-jari dia dibawah sana.

Muka Baekhyun udah merah padam. Keringetnya udah netes aja. kepayahan banget kayaknya, padahal baru pemanasan.

Gue nyerah ya Tuhan. Gue gak tahan pengen molosin Baekhyun. mama, papa, camer, maafin gue.

Chanyeol ngeluarin si dedek dari celana, sambil jarinya tetep ngerjain Baekhyun terus ngelusin si dedek ke lubang Baekhyun.

Basah banget anjir!

Anget lagi!

Chanyeol makin ngaceng. Dia masukin pelan-pelan dedeknya takut nyakitin Baekhyun.

"Ahhh"

"Ahhhhh"

"Chanyeol! Ngapain kalian?!"

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **31 Juli 2018**

 **Note: Hai. Aku balik lagi dengan cerita ecek-ecek kayak gini. Aku minta maaf kalo cerita ini ngeganggu timeline ffn kalian. Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak untuk orang-orang yang udah baca ffku, walaupun ceritanya gak jelas dan banyak mesumnya. Makasih juga buat yang udah review. Sebenernya aku rada gak pede bikin note kek gini. Kesannya tuh kek ngomong sendiri dan gak ada yang ngerespon wkwkw**

 **Rada sedih.**

 **Tapi ttp dibikin karna aku pengen nyapa kalian. Awalnya sama kek bikin note, aku juga gak pede bikin ff karna aku sadar ffku ini jauh dari kata bagus. Aku sempet ngira yg baca adalah orang yg review doang. Eehh pas diliatin grafiknya ternyata yang baca lumayan juga wkwkw jadinya ttp bikin ff dengan harapan ffnya ada peningkatan.  
**

 **Mengenai ff lain kayaknya bakal aku hapus deh soalnya aku bingung bikin kelanjutannya gimana.**

 **Dan untuk ff ini kayaknya emang berenti disini aja, abis bingung bikin cerita kek mana. Begonya aku tuh ya disini. Niat bikin ff udah ada, tapi nulis cerita yang kek mana bingung.**

 **Semoga aja ada yg ngasih saran ke aku gimana bisa dapet ide cerita dan cara nulisnya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih pembaca sekalian.**


End file.
